


The Grim Reaper’s Dilemma

by Mila_Ravenscroft



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Ravenscroft/pseuds/Mila_Ravenscroft
Summary: After fighting the Chimera ants, Gon is in a delicate comatose state. The unfortunate news quickly spreads within the Hunters’ association, reaching the ears of the young boy’s friends. Of course, the so-called Grim Reaper Hisoka finds out about his favourite toy’s distress from Illumi, who wants his assistance in order to stop Killua from causing a major disaster just for Gon’s full recovery.Not convinced enough, Hisoka decides to pay a visit to Gon and what he sees is far more disturbing that he has ever imagined...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.  
> A/N: *ehem* Hello there, reader-san~  
> This is my very first time writing a HisoGon fic. They are my OTP and after reading through different works (fluff and smut), I thought “what about writing something by myself and deliver it to those who love HisoGon as much as I do. Hell yeah! Let’s do it!!” and here it is!  
> Please show some love and support! <3

Chasing Chrollo around the world had been quite a difficult task even for someone as skilled as Hisoka. The magician was feeling worn out after spending years in this cat-and-mouse fruitless hunt. The Genei Ryodan leader was definitely one of the sneakiest targets that Hisoka ever had. It was as if Chrollo could anticipate every move and hid from the fake number 4 phantom troupe member. He hated to admit it but even the most persistent player would know when to retreat before stricking back again. If Hisoka waited for so long to corner the spider leader into a fight, waiting a bit longer wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Alright, I’ll let you off the hook for now~” Hisoka muttered to himself, feeling his patience wearing thin. His bloodlust was threatening to burst out. Of course, it wasn’t a smart move, considering that Chrollo could perceive his thirst for blood from his unknown spot and then, vanish from Hisoka’s radar.

In order to supress his frustration, Hisoka clenched his fists so hard that his sharp nails were digging into his pale skin. Maybe a dull pain could distract him. It was a real struggle for Hisoka, who was constantly mumbling in a delirious trance state _“I must calm it”_ , as he leaned forward, nails were now scratching his arms so deeply that there was blood coming out.

A malicious grin spread over his lips as he mentally promised to resume his search as soon as he gets more clues about Chrollo’s whereabouts. “Do take care out there, Danchou. Don’t you die on me since I’m the one who will mercilessly break you~” Hisoka could only find relief by picturing the man of the inverted cross in the most helpless and miserable state. All possible scenarios invading his mind were a magnificent turn on as he just delicately closed his slanted golden eyes, savouring that everlasting moment of joy when he would finally get Chrollo’s blood on his hands. Only _that_ moment could provide such blissful satisfaction, _“But not yet...”_ Hisoka thought in a tedious attempt to bring himself back to his not-so-delightful reality.

The whimsical and dishonest magician was having a hard time putting his chase on hold, but his obssession with Chrollo was swept away as his thoughts wandered freely until they stopped on an intriguing and fascinanting teenage boy. Out of the blue several images of Gon invaded Hisoka’s mind like fire. After all, it was about his favourite toy, his unripened fruit and wildest prey. “What are you up to, my sweet apple?” as soon as that question rose, Hisoka placed his index finger under his chin, pondering on the idea of looking for that one-of-a-kind boy with great and unknown potential. It’s been a while since they last met and somehow, Hisoka felt like he terribly missed being around Gon. “Such a good boy. Just the way I like it~” he cooed as he felt his motivitation coming back to his body, specifically to his lower body parts where his pants felt way too tight. It shouldn’t be hard to track (or “to stalk”, in a manner of speaking) the young boy.

As soon as the magician was rearranging his plans, he heard about a new Hunter Chairman’s election held by the Zodiacs and all hunters were required to vote. Things couldn’t get any better for Hisoka “How wonderful! Perhaps I could get some fun from this election, huh?~” his eyes glittered with that peculiar excitement of fighting a worthy opponent. Perhaps he could release some tension before setting off to look for Gon. “Now then, time to go”, he purred licking his lips.

Unfortunately, once Hisoka reached the voting place, his enthusiasm quickly disappeared. “Apparently it will be nearly impossible to keep my boredom at bay~”. Hisoka gave out a loud sigh, feeling disappointed that none of those professional hunters voting for a new Chairman Hunter showed potential at all. “I guess I have no other choice but to fight a Zodiac”, that idea was better than nothing. Once he was determined to set for a match, Hisoka’s senses were drawn to a familiar aura as casual steps got closer accompanied by a loud rattling sound “Oh, it’s you~” Hisoka mused as he turned around to recognize Illumi disguised as Gittarackur, who was grinning at his assassin fellow. “There’s something I want to talk to you about and it may interest you” stated the Zoldyck with his usual blank expression. It didn’t matter for Hisoka, though. That statement was enough to get his attention. “I’m all ears~” the magician replied with his melodic voice and treacherous smirk.

Both assassins were quiet on the rooftop of the building, admiring the busy city below with its dim lights in the middle of the dark. Illumi decided to break the silence “Are you bored?” what a peculiar way to start a conversation, to which Hisoka just quirked an eyebrown “And yourself?”, he teasingly answered with closed eyes, patiently waiting for Illumi’s so-called “interesting mission”. The long-haired young man disregarded the question and explained what had happened while Hisoka was too busy looking for Chrollo. In the meantime, the handsome red-haired magician just ignored Illumi’s exhausting explanations, it was like an annoying mosquito buzzing near him. He could only depict information about some Chimera ants _“Huh? What are they?~”_ and Netero’s demise after fighting a mutant King called Meruem. Hisoka internally sighed knowing that the old man passed away, he totally missed out the opportunity to face the powerful chairman _“What a pity. Guess I’ll have to ditch Netero from my toybox...~”_

Assuming that Illumi’s monologue was over, Hisoka gazed down the city but his ears suddenly perked up after hearing “Gon’s on the verge of death and Killua has gone to speak to our father”. Illumi knew that final statement would get a more serious reaction from Hisoka, however, he was completely oblivious to how dumbstruck Hisoka would be with that crucial piece of information. It was more than he could digest, it just struck a nerve on the magician.

Hisoka was deep in his own thoughts as Illumi’s voice became more and more distant. The Zoldyck assassin didn’t mind long silences but he started to feel uncomfortable just by noticing Hisoka’s mind drifting away, who knows what was going on in his twisted companion’s head. Illumi made a loud noise by clearing his throat in order to get Hisoka’s attention. “So, do you want me to fill you in with more details about my, or should I say, _our_ mission?” Illumi’s gaze was practically glued to Hisoka’s absent-minded expression _“How unusual of him...”_ as he kept analyzing the whole situation, finding it strangely unnerving.

Hisoka’s mental state was violently shattered by Gon’s current condition, it felt like a lethal blow that pierced right through his heart.

The words “Gon” and “dying” were permanently echoing at the back of his head, like a demented mantra. It was so hard to believe such thing, the only way to be fully convinced is to go to the hospital and find out by himself. His averted eyes finally turned back to Illumi, stood up and some words broke the ice “Can you give me some time to think it over? I’ll call you back tomorrow morning” _._ Illumi reacted by snatching a piece of paper from his breast pocket decorated and handed it over to Hisoka. “Here is the address to the hospital where Gon is being treated. Now go! Your darling boy is literally _dying_ to see you”, he commanded and chuckled at his own cruel pun. Hisoka frowned at Illumi’s distasteful sense of humour and focused on departing without a second thought. He just glanced back at Illumi, smirked at him and dropped from the rooftop.

The magician could feel a cold breeze brushing his skin as his heart-shaped drop earring swayed graciously in the dark. When he was in mid air, Hisoka activated his Bungee Gum from his right hand to attach himself to the nearby sturdy building structures, swinging and getting enough impulse to bounce forward, attaching and detaching his reliable Nen rubber gum with accurate timing.

Meanwhile Illumi didn’t flinch as he was certain that Hisoka would accept that mission _“If it’s related to Gon, Hisoka will not hesitate to join me”_ and he was absolutely right about that.

After a few minutes, Hisoka reached the hospital main entrance. It was midnight so he assumed that there were no visitors around. Regardless, he had to be stealthy and quick if he wanted to visit Gon. A sudden rush of anxiety ran through his body.

Before entering the building, he used his _zetsu_ as his golden eyes roamed through the main hall and caught a glimpse of a young nurse lady at the front desk. Apparently she was giggling and blushing at some intimate love messages with an unknown lover. However, the nurse constantly raised her eyes from the cellphone, looking for any incoming visitor. In other words, she wasn’t distracted enough and therefore, not very convenient for Hisoka. After briefly analyzing the situation, the jester came up with a treacherous plan. His right index finger pointed at a flower vase on the left side of the front desk, his pink rubber aura extended and firmly stuck to the object. Hisoka gently pulled his finger back, the vase lost its balance and fell off. A loud crack sound startled the lady. “Oh?!”, she blinked a couple of times and bent down to carefully pick up the shards of glass.

_“Perfect timing”_ , Hisoka playfully grinned as he swiftly ran past the front desk.

As Hisoka was dashing through the hallway, he depicted a rancid smell of disease, pain, sorrow and death coming out from several patients’ rooms. He soon dismissed it as he only focused on Gon’s faint aura and delicious scent that lured him into the boy’s room. For some strange reason, Hisoka hesitated as he gripped the doorknob “If Illumi is right about Gon, then I...”, he quietly whispered as his eyebrows furrowed but he shook his head to get rid of that bothersome hesitation. Once he felt determined enough, Hisoka finally entered.

Unlike a common patient’s room, this one was quite spacious, illuminated by a dim moonlight pouring through the windows and it created an ethereal atmosphere, _“no need to switch the lights on”_ Hisoka idly thought. His eyes were drawn to a bed surrounded by a transparent curtain, with respiratory equipment making a monotonous _beep_ sound. The whole scene was far more gruesome as he tried to recognize Gon’s fragile body wrapped in bloodied bandages, “Was Gon THAT thin?!” he gasped as his eyes were scanning through the severely damaged body.

His breath hitched and his mouth slowly opened to say something.

“How dare you! How could you be so careless and put your life on the line!” he hissed as his eyes were filled with rage. “Didn’t we agree to do that on our next battle? Don’t you remember my words after our match in Heaven’s Arena: _‘Next time, we’ll fight outside without rules. With our lives on the line’_? Have you forgotten already, Gon? You disappoint me!”, Hisoka felt a strong urge to yell at Gon, forgetting about his delicate state.

Hisoka’s usual calm and confident demeanor perished and he felt vulnerable and disturbed. He so wished to see Gon healthy so he could scold him, punch him, grab his neck as he once did a long time ago in Numele Wetlands during their Hunter Exam. His rage was building up and burnt his veins like acid. Who would have thought that Gon’s recklessness could trigger such disturbing feelings in a merciless killer?

Filled with rage, Hisoka magically cast his _Joker_ from his card deck. It was the same card with which he’d killed countless opponents who had dared to challenge him in the past.

“I’ll do you a favour then, my sweet apple. I’ll put an end to your misery, right here, right now”, Hisoka claimed with clenched teeth, ready to play as the fearsome Grim Reaper and laid his enhanced sharp card on Gon’s neck. Hisoka just needed to pull his arm back and slit the young hunter’s throat. A clean cut. As simple as that...

Something invisible was holding his extended arm, he couldn’t move an inch! His heart was loudly throbbing as a voice in his head yelled “DON’T!” Who would have thought that the Grim Reaper Hisoka could be stuck in such a terrible dilema. Since when does he hesitate to kill someone? Something was certainly off.

“I have to do it now! I’m sure I’ll find another promising opponent in the near future. Gon is a broken toy now”, he let out a loud groan and replied to that annoying voice, convincing himself that he’d come to the right decision.

Being a compulsive trickster was usually quite easy for Hisoka under any circumstance. It was part of his persona and lying to others practically came out as natural as breathing. He could trick anyone into his wicked lies...anyone but himself. It quickly dawned on Hisoka that he was miserably fooling himself by stating he didn’t care about Gon.

“I don’t _need_ him anymore” Oh, that lie was pure blasphemy even for a twisted being like him. Deep inside, Hisoka wholeheartedly wanted to see Gon back on his feet, fully recovered. He waited way too long to admire the boy’s innocence, stubborness and determination in his caramel-coloured eyes that push Hisoka into an abyss of delightful madness.

When he realized about his feelings, Hisoka quickly took out his deathly card and placed it back in its deck. For some reason he started to recall those moments with Gon when he was slowing growing up, getting stronger with his Nen, ripening into the most tempting fruit. The magician couldn’t help but to imagine their next encounter, his intoxicating fantasy.

“Have you mastered a new skill to rival my Bungee Gum?”, he felt a sudden rush of curiosity.  “I can’t wait to attach my elastic love on your body and yank you around. I’m sure you will put up an incredible fight.”, the murderous man whispered with a sultry voice. Strangely enough, he was convinced it’d be that way. Perhaps it was his skill as a foreseer that made him confident. He felt excited and a soft moan escaped from his lips.

Hisoka’s train of thought was heading into a more sinful and perverted road. No, it wasn’t his threatening bloodlust. In fact, it was another type of lust that filled Hisoka’s chaotic mind, something he’d never experienced before, not even with his countless and nameless lovers. It was as if an engulfing passion infected his body and it made him succumb in front of that oh-so fragile withering body. He had a burning desire to gently caress Gon’s healed tender skin which looked as if it was slightly blessed by the sun, contrasting perfectly with Hisoka’s milky white skin, in a more intimate showdown beneath the sheets, unleashing their wild passion.

“Thinking of you defies all the laws of sanity, do you know that?~”, he confessed with a painful but sincere expression. He needed to stop himself from picturing Gon’s naked and pure body because his desire was getting carried away.

There was no time to waste and Hisoka made up his mind. He would accept Illumi’s job offer and do whatever it takes to keep Gon alive, even if it meant to deceive his partner because...

**It was unacceptable to imagine his world without Gon in it.**

“For that reason, Gon...live and polish your Nen up. Look for me and face me. This is not your time to die.” Hisoka leaned down over Gon’s face, close enough to brush his lips against the blood-stained bandages. The red-haired man couldn’t resist anymore  just like a moth to a flame and laid a chaste kiss, sealing their agreement.

Dawn was breaking and Hisoka had to leave as soon as possible before some unwanted guests came over. He strode over the nearest balcony and glanced back at Gon one more time. A tender and genuine smile magically appeared on Hisoka’s face and Hell just froze over.

And with that, Hisoka was more motivated than ever.

FIN~

 


End file.
